The present invention relates to a locking apparatus, and more particularly to a locking apparatus for pivoting objects.
Pivoting hinged articles, e.g. doors are often locked after they are put in a closed position, by using the lock locking the door against the wall. Thus, the door and the wall cannot have in either direction a relative movement. In some circumstances, the pivoting article, however, may be desired to be locked only in one direction and thus a new locking apparatus for this purpose is reguired.